


Jade Harley is Lonely

by TreasonousToaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Background Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam - Freeform, F/F, Humanstuck, Lots of Background Ships, Questioning Sexuality, background Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas - Freeform, it doesnt come up but roxy is transfem, jades journey of self discovery, very self indulgent jade fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasonousToaster/pseuds/TreasonousToaster
Summary: In which, Jade Harley attempts to figure out her sexuality and dates a lot of different women.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Aradia Megido, Jade Harley/Feferi Peixes, Jade Harley/Kanaya Maryam, Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley/Roxy Lalonde, Jade Harley/Terezi Pyrope, Jade Harley/Vriska Serket
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this before realising I forgot to add the 1s in Terezi’s quirk and had to go back and add them.  
> Hopefully they’re all there now.

Jade Harley is lonely.

Don’t get the wrong idea, Jade has plenty of friends. Eight, to be exact. But a lack of friends isn’t why she’s lonely. Jade wants a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend, Jade wants Dave Strider, who just so happens to have very recently introduced her to his new boyfriend. Which sucks.

She’s happy for him, obviously, but it still sucks that it couldn’t be her.

Currently, Jade is sitting on her bed staring blankly at her guitar as she attempts to come up with a new piece and failing miserably.

She’s snapped out of her trance by the familiar sound of her phone going off.

— tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic gardenGnostic [GG] —  


TT: Good evening, Jade.  
GG: hi rose!!  
TT: I trust you are well?  
GG: yeah im just how i always am  
TT: And that is good, I presume?  
GG: mhm  
GG: how are you rose?  
TT: I am fine.  
GG: thats good!  
GG: is something up?  
TT: Yes, actually.  
GG: oh  
GG: what is it?  
TT: I have some things I would like to ask you, if that’s alright?  
GG: totally! whats up?  
TT: Alright.  
TT: I would appreciate it if you would just hear me out before you respond.  
GG: okay ill wait until youre done!  
TT: Thank you.  
TT: So, Jade, for the past year or so I’ve began to harbour feelings for you.  
TT: Of the romantic kind.  
GG: !!!  
TT: And I would like to say now that I fully understand if you say no and I hope this will not change anything between us.  
TT: But I would be delighted if you would accompany me on a date next Saturday.  
GG: oh  
GG: rose..  
TT: I take it that is a no then?  
GG: rose :(  
TT: It’s quite alright, Jade, really.  
GG: i’m sorry :(  
TT: I’ll get over it.  
GG: its not you or anything!  
GG: i just dont really think im into girls like that  
TT: Yes, I understand.  
TT: I trust our friendship will remain the same?  
GG: yeah of course!  
GG: wow youre taking this a lot better than i would  
TT: That’s because I have my phone screen.  
TT: I have plenty of time to clear my head before I respond.  
GG: oh rose :(  
GG: im so sorry :/  
TT: It’s alright.  
TT: Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go.  
GG: okay sorry again :(  
GG: bye rose  
TT: Goodbye.  


— tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic gardenGnostic [GG] —  


Jade sat and stared at her phone.

She felt really bad.

Rose was one of her best friends, she didn’t want to mess things up with her.  
She groaned and lay back on her bed, covering her face with her hands.

She hates disappointing people.

Jade sighs and picks up her phone again, checking to see who’s an active chum.

She feels a guilty pit form in her stomach as she sees Rose’s active icon in the corner. She’s probably talking to Dave or someone right now.

Jade frowns, looking for someone to talk to.

Terezi’s online.

Jade doesn’t know a whole lot about Terezi. She met her through John, who met her through Dave. They’d spoken in person a few times, she was pretty fun to be around, if a bit strange.

They’d exchanged chumhandles a while back.

She decided to shoot her a message, see what’s up. She would probably make for a pretty good distraction for a while.

Maybe take her mind off the guilt of rejecting her friend.

— gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] —  


GG: hi terezi!  
GC: J4D3!  
GC: TO WH4T DO 1 OW3 TH3 PL34SUR3? >:]  
GG: um i was kind of hoping we could just talk for a bit?  
GG: i need to take my mind off some things  
GC: OH? >:?  
GC: D1D YOU W4NT TO T4LK 4BOUT 1T?  
GG: no not really  
GG: thats why i came to you!  
GG: i want to talk about something stupid  
GC: W3LL 1 SUPPOS3 W3 COULD T4LK 4BOUT JOHN?  
GC: H3S PR3TTY STUP1D  
GG: terezi!  
GC: >:]]]  
GG: hehe  
GC: DO YOU W4NT MY R3COMM3ND4TION FOR TH3 B3ST FL4VOUR OF CH4LK??  
GG: ew no!!  
GG: besides i know youll just say red anyway!  
GC: OF COURS3!!  
GC: 1T 1S TH3 B3ST FL4VOUR SO OBVIOUSLY TH4TS WH4T 1 WOULD SAY  
GG: youre so weird!  
GC: YOU LOV3 1T B4B3 >;]  
GG: well of course  
GG: everyone loves your weird antics  
GC: Y34H TH3 B4B3S C4NT ST4Y 4W4Y FROM 4LL TH1S >;]]  
GG: haha!  
GG: have you been talking to dave?  
GG: that sounds like something he would say  
GC: NO TH4TS 4 T3R3Z1 OR1G1N4L  
GC: STR1D3R 1NSP1R3D BUT NOT R1PP3D-OFF  
GG: oh of course  
GG: *eye roll*  
GC: S1L3NC3 YOURS3LF  
GG: what are you up to right now?  
GC: YOU W3R3 R1GHT 4CTU4LLY  
GC: 1 W4S T4LK1NG TO TH3 COOLK1D H1MS3LF  
GG: the one and only?  
GC: TH3 ON3 4ND ONLY!  
GG: hehe  
GG: whats he saying?  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW  
GC: 1 W4SNT P4Y1NG MUCH 4TT3NT1ON  
GC: SOM3TH1NG 4BOUT ROS3 B31NG UPS3T 1 TH1NK??  
GG: oh no :(  
GC: DO YOU KNOW WH4T TH4TS 4BOUT?  
GG: yeah  
GG: its kinda my fault :(  
GC: WH4T? >:?  
GG: yeah rose kind of asked me out and i kind of told her im not into girls  
GC: YOUR3 NOT?  
GG: no?  
GC: OH  
GG: did you not know that?  
GC: NO 1 TH1NK 1 D1D  
GC: 1M JUST SO US3D TO B31NG SURROUND3D BY 4LL TH3S3 FL4M1NG HOMOS3XU4LS  
GC: 1 M34N MY B3ST FR13ND 1S K4RK4T WH4T DO YOU 3XP3CT?  
GG: haha!  
GG: dont tell him that!  
GC: OH H3 4LR34DY KNOWS  
GC: W3 R1P ON 34CH OTH3R FOR 1T >:]  
GG: normal friend stuff?  
GC: 3XACTLY!  
GC: S33 YOU G3T 1T  
GG: yeah!  
GC: SO YOU L3T H3R DOWN 34SY?  
GG: yeah..  
GG: i mean :/  
GG: i dont know if i like girls like that!! how do you even figure that out??  
GG: like  
GG: where do you even start??  
GC: W3LL USU4LLY STR41GHT P3OPL3 DONT H4V3 TO 4SK TH3MS3LV3S IF TH3YR3 STR41GHT  
GG: well thats super helpful :/  
GC: 1 4LW4YS 4M >:]  
GG: tereziiiii!  
GG: seriously!  
GG: ive never thought about it before! i always just kind of assumed i was straight  
GG: i mean thats kind of the default right?  
GC: >:/  
GG: ughhh you know what i mean!!  
GC: 1 DO  
GG: yeah?  
GC: Y34H  
GC: 1 DONT 4GR33  
GC: BUT 1 S33 WH3R3 YOUR3 COM1NG FROM  
GG: its just  
GG: ive really never thought about it before you know?  
GG: and now im thinking about it  
GG: and im not sure :/  
GG: i mean i know im definitely not into rose  
GC: ...!  
GG: oh no!!  
GG: thats sounded really mean!! thats not what i meant :(  
GG: i just mean that like  
GG: i mean yeah shes pretty  
GG: like shes really pretty!!  
GG: but ive never like  
GG: wanted to date her before?  
GC: 1 S33  
GC: SO YOU KNOW YOU DONT L1K3 ROS3  
GC: BUT YOU H4V3NT RUL3D OUT WOM3N 4S 4 WHOL3?  
GG: exactly!  
GG: maybe if i meet a girl i really like ill know?  
GG: but right now im just not sure :/  
GG: is this normal???  
GC: YOU KNOW 1M NOT R34LLY TH3 B3ST P3RSON TO T4LK TO 4BOUT TH1S  
GG: ...  
GC: 1 TH1NK W3 BOTH KNOW YOUD B3 B3TT3R T4LK1NG TO K4RK4T  
GG: gahh!!  
GG: but i dont really know karkat all that well!  
GG: i dont even have his chumhandle!  
GG: we met like a week ago  
GG: why would he help me?  
GC: H3 1S STUP1D 1NTO ROM4NC3  
GC: 4LSO JUST STUP1D 1N G3N3R4L  
GG: wow youre really mean  
GC: >:]  
GC: DO YOU W4NT H1S CHUMH4NDL3??  
GG: hmm..  
GC: YOU DONT H4V3 TO M3SS4G3 H1M  
GC: YOULL JUST H4V3 1T 1N C4S3  
GG: well..  
GG: yeah okay  
GG: why not  
GC: OK4Y  
GC: 1TS C4RC1NOG3N3T1C1ST  
GC: W1THOUT TH3 4S 3S 4ND 1S  
GG: the as es and is?  
GC: NO TH3 NUMB3RS  
GG: hehe i know  
GC: >:[  
GG: :D  
GG: okay  
GG: ill let you know how it goes?  
GC: SUR3  
GG: okay!  
GG: goodbye terezi!  
GC: BY3  
GC: >:]  


— gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] —  


Jade sat and looked at Karkat’s chumhandle for awhile. Should she really message him about this?

She sighed.

It’s going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter Two

After staring at his name on her phone for a few minutes, Jade finally shot karkat a message.

— gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] —  


GG: hi karkat  


She prepared to wait, but it turned out she didn’t have to.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK.  
GG: hi!!  
CG: WHAT??  
GG: terezi gave me your handle!  
CG: OKAY?  
CG: WHO ARE YOU???  
GG: jade!  
GG: daves friend!  
CG: OH.  
GG: you remember me?  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WOULDN’T SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR DOG RIGHT?  
GG: hey :(  
GG: but yeah thats me!  
CG: OKAY.  
GG: ...  
CG: ...  
GG: ...  
CG: WELL??  
GG: well what?  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
CG: I’M ASSUMING TEREZI DIDN’T JUST GIVE YOU MY HANDLE BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO.  
CG: WAS THERE A REASON?  
GG: oh!  
GG: yeah about that  
GG: see the thing is..  
CG: WELL, SPIT IT OUT.  
GG: okay okay! jeez  
GG: i kind of need advice with my sexuality?  
CG: OH.  
GG: yeah terezi said youre ‘STUP1D 1NTO ROM4NC3’  
GG: then she just called you stupid  
CG: WOW.  
CG: FUCKING BITCH.  
GG: woah  
CG: ITS OKAY WE RIP ON EACH OTHER.  
GG: so ive heard  
GG: anyway i was hoping you could help me out?  
CG: YEAH OKAY, I GUESS.  
CG: SO WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU NEED?  
GG: i need some advice :(  
CG: ON???  
GG: so my friend asked me out  
CG: ROSE?  
GG: you know?  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: DAVE TOLD ME.  
GG: right of course  
GG: so  
GG: rose asked me out and i said no cause i dont like girls  
GG: but what if i do like girls?  
GG: ive already been through this with terezi but i dont like rose like that  
GG: i think shes really pretty and cool and nice but i dont want to date her  
GG: but im not opposed to the idea of dating girls?  
GG: at least not as much as i thought i was?  
CG: SO WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU NEED MY ADVICE ON?  
GG: that!  
GG: all of the above!  
CG: IT KIND OF SOUNDS LIKE YOU ALREADY HAVE IT FIGURED OUT.  
GG: but i dont!  
GG: im so confused!  
CG: WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU CONFUSED ABOUT?  
GG: liking girls!  
CG: CAN YOU BE MORE SPECIFIC??  
GG: agh!!  
GG: i dont know!!!  
GG: i just keep wondering whether or not i like them and how ill know!  
CG: LISTEN, IF YOU LIKE GIRLS I THINK YOU’LL KNOW.  
CG: TRUST ME, I KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU ARE AND TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO TELL PEOPLE WHAT YOU ARE,  
CG: BUT ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE GOING TO BE REALLY SUPPORTIVE.  
CG: I MEAN COME THE FUCK ON, ROSE AND DAVE ARE YOUR FRIENDS.  
CG: HAVE YOU SEEN HOW FUCKING GAY THEY ARE?  
CG: AND WHILE JOHN IS EXTREMELY HETEROSEXUAL, HE’S STILL SUPER ACCEPTING AND WILL STICK UP FOR YOU.  
CG: YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT ON THAT FRONT.  
GG: i know  
GG: its just  
GG: how do i know for sure that i like girls and im not just tricking myself into thinking i do??  
CG: JADE IF YOU THINK YOU’RE INTO GIRLS, THEN I’M PRETTY FUCKING SURE YOU’RE INTO GIRLS.  
GG: :/  
CG: MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO OUT AND TRY TO MEET SOMEONE.  
CG: IT MIGHT BE EASIER TO SORT OUT FEELINGS WITH SOMEONE YOU DON’T KNOW?  
GG: i guess that makes sense?  
GG: okay im gonna go now  
GG: thanks karkat  
CG: I MEAN I DIDN’T DO MUCH BUT,  
CG: OKAY.  
CG: YOU’RE WELCOME.  
GG: :)  


— gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] —  


Jade grabbed her coat and headed for the door.  
She went back to message Terezi again.

— gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] —  


GG: terezi!  
GG: im going down to that cafe down the street if you want to meet me!  
GG: please come :D  
GG: be my wingman ;)  


— gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] —  


The air outside was cold but still bearable. 

Jade wandered down the busy street to the cafe. She’d lived in an apartment building on this street for years now. All her friends were pretty close by, and her job was only the next street over.  
She was right in the middle of everything.

Jade heard the familiar ding of the bell above the door as she entered the cafe.

She ordered and sat alone at a table, looking around the room.  
She spotted a pretty girl in a dark headscarf and long red skirt sitting typing away at her laptop.

She appeared relaxed, not like a lot of the other people on laptops, presumably students, who were typing furiously and pounding coffee.

Jade thought about going over to her. It doesn’t seem like she’d be disturbing her from anything too important?

At that moment, Terezi came barging through the door, causing the little bell to go off loudly. She grinned and waved her cane at Jade.

Jade watched her make her way to the counter and order, before striding over to sit with her.

“So,” Terezi grinned, resting her chin on her hands. “Your wingman, huh?”

Jade smiled, “Mhm! I just want you to help me out a bit. Karkat told me that if I have to question whether or not I like girls, I probably do—“

“That’s what I said!”

“He also suggested I go out and meet someone so,” Jade shrugged. “Here I am.”

Terezi nodded, “Alright, so who are we thinking?”

She sniffed around the room and made a face, “No one smells appealing.”

Jade snorted, “Well, what about that girl? Over there?”

She directed Terezi to the girl she saw earlier.

“Oh! I know her!”

“What?” Jade frowned.

“Yeah,” Terezi said. “That’s Kanaya! She’s an old friend. I think she’s still in touch with Karkat.”

“Oh,” Jade paused.

“She’s also very into girls,” Terezi said, grinning again.

Jade flushed a little and raised her eyebrows, “Oh?”

“Yes, oh,” Terezi stood up. “I’ll invite her over.”

“Terezi, wait!”

It was too late, Terezi was already waddling over to this girl.  
Jade watched her say something and point over at Jade. The girl, Kanaya, raised her eyebrows and then nodded. She said something else but Jade couldn’t hear from here.

Terezi came back over, grinning triumphantly, “You’re welcome.”

Kanaya sat down at the only remaining empty seat, “Hello.”

“Kanaya, this is Jade,” Terezi motioned towards you. “Jade, Kanaya.”

Kanaya nodded at her and held her hand out, “It’s very nice to meet you.”

Jade shook her hand, “Yes, you too!”

There was an awkward beat of silence.

“So!” Terezi began, Jade silently thanked her for breaking the silence. “What’s new in the world of Kanaya?”

“Not very much, I’m afraid.” Kanaya said. “I’m still working that apprenticeship, but I’m looking for jobs elsewhere.”

“Apprenticeship?” Jade asked.

Kanaya brightened, apparently happy to talk about this subject, “Yes. I am hoping to get my work out there in the fashion industry, but currently I’m only an apprentice.”

“Ah, I see,” Jade nodded.

“At least you don’t still have school bullshit to deal with,” Terezi said, rolling her eyes

“Oh that’s right, how is law school?”

Terezi grinned, yet again, “I’m the best, obviously.”

Kanaya smiled.

“What about you, Jade?” She asked. “Are you still in school?”

Jade nodded, “Yes, I’m training to be a teacher.”

Terezi clapped her on the back “Yeah she volunteers at this animal shelter near by.”

Jade smiled, “It reminds me of my dog, Bec. I miss him.”

Kanaya nodded, “I see.”

Terezi stood abruptly, “I have to go. Goodbye.”

She moved swiftly towards the door and stopped to grin and wave at Jade before leaving the cafe.

“I should probably get going soon too,” Kanaya said, picking up her bag, laptop and now empty cup. “It was very nice to meet you Jade.”

“Yeah, you too,” Jade smiled.

She thought for a moment. Should she ask for her chumhandle?

Kanaya was standing up, better make a decision fast.

“Um, Kanaya?”

“Hm?” She turned around.

“Do you want to exchange chumhandles? If you have one, that is. Maybe we could talk more?”

Kanaya smiled, “That would be lovely.”

She pulled a pen from her bag and took a clean napkin from the table.

Jade watcher her write in long, swirling letters, a deep green on the white of the napkin.

“Here,” Kanaya said, sliding it to her. “I have to go now, but you can add me here and talk to me that way.”

“Okay! Bye, Kanaya!” Jade smiled and picked up the napkin.

“Goodbye, Jade.”

And then she was gone.

Jade stared at the napkin for a moment, before taking out her phone and adding her.

— gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] —  


GG: hello kanaya!  
GG: its me jade  
GG: from the cafe  
GG: terezis friend!  
GG: just thought id add you now so i dont forget later!  
GA: Hello Jade It Was Very Nice To Meet You Today  
GA: I Am Afraid I Do Not Have A Lot Of Time At The Moment  
GA: But I Will Message You Properly Later When I Do  
GG: okay!  
GA: It Was Very Nice To Hear From You  
GA: Goodbye Now  
GG: yep bye!  


— gardenGnostic [GG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] —  


Well that was sort of successful wasn’t it?

-

It was a few days later when Jade met with Terezi again. A friend of hers was in town and she’d invited Jade over to introduce them.

Terezi opened the door the second Jade knocked, her usual grin plastered on her face.

“Welcome to the Pyrope house, population one.”

“Hi, Terezi!”

Terezi walked away and left the door open so Jade stepped inside and closed it behind her.

A blonde girl was sprawled across the couch, her feet up with her boots still on.  
Jade thinks the couch is meant to be white. There are a lot of sticky red stains on it, and other stains of the more confusing variety.  
The girl glanced at her.

“Um, hi! I’m Jade,” She smiled.

“I know.”

“Oh.” Jade paused, waiting for the girl to introduce herself.  
She didn’t.

“And you are..?” Jade asked.

“This is Vriska,” Terezi said, appearing out of nowhere. “She’s the friend I was telling you about.”

“I can introduce myself, ‘Rez,” Vriska said, frowning.

“Sure you can,” Terezi flopped down on the couch beside her.  
She patted the space next to her for Jade to sit on.

She didn’t really want to sit on the couch with all of its assorted stains, but she didn’t want to come off as rude. Jade tucked her skirts underneath her and sat on the couch.

“So Vriska’s the friend who’s in town?” Jade asked, attempting to make conversation.

Terezi nodded, “Post college drop out.”

She grinned when Vriska elbowed her in the side.

“School was boring as shit,” Vriska said. “I didn’t even want to go to college but my mom made me.”

“Haha, you still listen to your mom!” Terezi barked.

“Oh shut up, so do you,” Vriska rolled her eyes. “Besides you know what my moms like.”

Terezi nodded and patted her shoulder. Jade felt like this wasn’t a conversation she was supposed to be listening in on.

“God, why does everything on TV suck so much,” Vriska complained, flicking between the channels.

Terezi shrugged.

Jade heard her phone go off and pulled it out to check, glad for the distraction. It was John.  
Jade smiled, it’s always nice to hear from John. They don’t talk nearly as much as she’d like to anymore.

— ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] —  


EB: hey jade  
EB: are you around?  
GG: hi john!  
GG: yeah whats up?  
EB: nothing  
EB: just wanted to see what youre up to  
GG: im at terezis right now! :)  
GG: she has a friend over  
GG: vriska?  
EB: oh vriskas here?  
GG: you know her?  
EB: uh :/B  
EB: yea kinda  
GG: thats cool!  
EB: so um  
EB: how is she?  
GG: vriska?  
EB: yeah  
GG: i dont know :/  
GG: she doesnt seem to want to talk very much  
EB: huh  
EB: thats weird  
GG: it is?  
EB: yeah the vriska i met liked the sound of her own voice a lot  
EB: like  
EB: A LOT  
GG: hehe well she hasnt said much to me  
GG: just complained a bit about school  
GG: and TV  
GG: and i think her mom?  
GG: but that was more directed at terezi so  
EB:  
GG: john?  
GG: are you still there??  
EB: oh yeah sorry hi  
EB: i have another chat open  
GG: oh?  
EB: yeah  
GG: with?  
EB: just dave  
EB: also rose  
GG: wow youre popular today  
GG: three chats at once!  
EB: erm  
EB: yeah three  
EB: three different chats  
GG: ??  
GG: john?  
EB: hey anyway i actually did want to ask you something  
GG: oh yeah?  
EB: yeah!  
EB: its been forever since ive seen you  
EB: do you want to hang out next weekend?  
GG: yeah!! :D  
EB: yeah? :B  
GG: yeah!  
EB: ok cool  
GG: mhm  
EB:  
GG: john?  
EB: sorry im still here  
GG: talking to dave and rose?  
EB: yeah once they start talking to each other they dont know how to shut up :B  
GG: oh youre all on one chat?  
EB: oh  
EB: yeah  
GG: oh ok  
EB: hey i should probably go  
EB: ill message you about next weekend?  
GG: yeah  
EB: bye jade!  
GG: bye john  


— ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] —  


Something about the knowledge that her three best friends were in a chat without her kind of sucked.  
Liked really sucked. A whole fuckin’ lot.

She told herself Rose just wanted some time to herself after her rejection, but a small part of her worried she’d done something.  
Were they okay with her?

She shot Dave a quick message to ask if everything was okay.

He didn’t respond straight away but she just assumed he hadn’t seen it yet.

“Hey, Terezi, I think I’m gonna head out,” she said.

Terezi looked up from whatever she was engaged in with Vriska, “But you just got here?”

“Yeah, I,” Jade fought to come up with a good excuse. “Have some homework I forgot about until now.”

Terezi looked suspicious, but nodded, “Well, okay.”

“I’ll see you later,” Jade said and headed for the door. “Oh, bye Vriska.”

Vriska waved a hand at her without looking up from the TV.

Jade went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when ive completed this fic ill go back to the start and rewrite all the parts that suck
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr: treasonoustoaster !


	3. Chapter Three

— turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] —  


TG: yo sorry didnt get your message  
TG: yeah were good  
TG: why wouldnt we be  
TG: everything is all good  
TG: like if someone came up to me and said we were anything but good  
TG: id be like dude  
TG: wtf  
TG: like shit is so good right now  
TG: fuck i dont know where im going with this  
TG: its too fuckin early why am i awake  
TG: can you respond and put me out of my misery  
TG: my misery obviously being that i cant come up with a good metaphor  
TG: shit jade i am so miserable right now  
TG: on a misery scale of 1-10 im a goddamn 69  
TG: like shit do you know how miserable that is  
TG: come on jade dont leave me hanging  
TG: you know what they say  
TG: misery loves company or whatever  
TG: where did that come from  
TG: like was some dude just like shit  
TG: im fucking miserable as hell  
TG: i want to make everyone around me miserable too  
TG: boom  
TG: company  
TG: seriously where the fuck are you  
TG: jade  
TG: jade  
TG: jade  
TG: ...  
TG: jadr  
TG: fuck  
TG: jade  
GG: wow desperate much :P  
GG: ill have you know that i was in the shower dave  
GG: are you really that impatient?  
TG: yes  
GG: hi!  
TG: dude did you not have your phone with you  
GG: in the shower?  
TG: in the bathroom  
GG: no??  
TG: what the fuck  
TG: why not  
GG: why would i?  
TG: so you can respond to your very cool friend  
TG: obviously  
TG: also its just like  
TG: a law  
TG: that you take your phone into the bathroom with you  
GG: thats a law?  
TG: yeah totally  
TG: i bet thats a fuckin law in like  
TG: canada or some shit  
GG: in canada?  
TG: yeah  
GG: i really dont think it is :/  
TG: how would you know  
TG: youre not canadian  
GG: cant argue with you there!  
TG: exactly  
TG: its a law  
TG: better not forget next time you have to take a piss  
TG: take your phone  
TG: or ill sic tz on you  
TG: girl knows her laws  
GG: haha!  
GG: so how are you dave? :)  
TG: well now that youve actually responded  
TG: put me out of my misery  
TG: im ok  
TG: cant complain  
GG: yeah?  
TG: yeah  
GG: hows rose?  
TG: ask her yourself  
TG: shes still your friend  
GG: :/  
TG: dude  
GG: fine hows karkat?  
TG: loud  
GG: wow i never would have guessed  
TG: yep  
TG: totally  
TG: dude doesnt shout every second of his god damn life or anything  
GG: hehe  
GG: but really though is rose still ok with me??  
TG: yeah man  
TG: you know what rejections like  
TG: shit sucks  
TG: shes just getting over it  
GG: okay  
GG: dave?  
TG: sup  
GG: can i tell you something  
TG: what  
GG: i told rose i didnt want to date her because i dont like girls..  
TG: i know she told me  
GG: but see  
GG: i think  
GG: maybe i DO like girls  
TG: shit what  
GG: just not rose  
TG: oh  
TG: well fuck dont tell her that  
TG: do you want to crush her  
GG: no!  
GG: thats why i havent talked to her about this!  
GG: shes my gay friend  
TG: dude  
GG: my female gay friend!  
GG: my lesbian friend  
GG: shes who id go to if i had an issue like this  
GG: but now i cant!  
GG: cause shes gonna know that i just dont like her  
GG: and then id feel really bad :(  
TG: well yeah  
GG: do you know what i should do?  
TG: dude i dunno  
GG: wow thanks for the help :/  
TG: well shit i mean im not exactly the romance expert here  
GG: right yeah thats your boyfriends job ;)  
TG: dude  
TG: but yeah ask him  
GG: i did!  
TG: what  
GG: yeah!  
GG: i got his info from terezi  
GG: she told me to ask him  
TG: damn ok  
TG: didnt tell me that but whatever  
GG: aw are you jealous?  
TG: of you asking karkat for advice on being gay?  
TG: yknow  
TG: i think im good  
GG: hehehe  
TG: seriously i know jack dick about this stuff  
GG: its ok  
GG: me too  
GG: but we’re good?  
TG: yeah  
GG: ok!  
GG: i think im gonna go hit on some girls today :)  
TG: dude nice  
TG: lmk how it goes  
GG: ok :D  
GG: did you want to talk about anything?  
TG: naw  
GG: no?  
TG: naw  
GG: so all that “jade im miserable responddd” was just you being dramatic??  
TG: yep  
TG: it worked though  
GG: no it didnt!  
TG: sure whatever  
TG: go hit on the ladies now harley  
GG: hehehe ok :)  
GG: bye dave!  
TG: see ya  


— turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] —  


Hitting On The Ladies was easier said than done. For one thing, Jade had no idea how to figure out which girls liked girls and which didn’t. Also she had no idea how to hit on them.

She thought about enlisting the help of one of her friends but ultimately decided this was something she had to do unaided.

This is why Jade is currently at the library. The ideal spot to hit on women, obviously.

She scanned the room for lesbians.  
What do they even look like? She sort of assumed she’d know when she saw them, but now that she’s actually looking she’s realising how wrong she was. They don’t have a set look.  
Jade realised this was a horrible place to hit on girls. She should’ve gone to a club or literally anywhere other than a fucking library. 

“Oh, Jade, hello,” A familiar voice spoke to her. Jade whirled around to see Kanaya standing there by the desk.

“Oh, Kanaya!” Jade smiled. “You work here?”

“No,” Kanaya said, shaking her head. “I just come here often. I’ve formed an odd sort of friendship with those who do. Are you here for anything in particular?”

“Erm.. No, not really?”

“No?”

“Nope. Just having a look.”

Kanaya nodded, “I see.

Jade smiled, “Mind if I stick around with you for a bit?”

“Not at all,” Kanaya smiled back. She motioned in the direction of the tables. “Would you like to sit down?”

Jade wasn’t sure how far apart she was supposed to sit from her.  
Kanaya, if Terezi’s info was correct, liked girls. How does Jade go about subtly letting her know she’s looking for more than friendship without coming off like a complete ass?

“Are you going to sit?” Kanaya asked.  
Jade realised she’d just been hovering over her shoulder like a fool.

“Yeah,” She sat.

It was kind of awkward. She didn’t know what to talk about.

“So, I guess we should find something we both share an interest in to talk about?” Kanaya said, like she read Jade’s mind.

“Right, yeah,” She nodded. “So, how do we do that?”

Kanaya shrugged, “Tell me about yourself.”

“Uhhh, well, I really like animals, especially dogs, and also plants. I try to help out where I can, oh, my favourite colour is green!” She paused. “What else..”

“Well I also like green,” Kanaya said. “So I guess that’s one thing.”

“I like lime green.”

“Oh, I prefer jade, myself. The um, the colour.”

Jade smiled. Maybe she should just ask her out? Terezi would have told her if she had a girlfriend right?  
She needs to do this before she starts overthinking things.

“Would you maybe wanna go out sometime?”

Kanaya blinked, “Sorry?”

“Sorry was that too soon?” Jade frowned. Maybe Kanaya just wasn’t interested? “I’ve never really done this before.”

Kanaya cleared her throat, “You’re- asking me out?”

Jade nodded. Maybe this was a mistake.

“Sorry i’ve never asked anyone out before, did I do okay?”

Kanaya snorted out a laugh before clearing her throat and composing herself, “Yes, Jade, you did okay. And yes I think I would like to go out with you some time, I’m sure it would be nice.”

“Really?” Jade grinned. “Okay, great!”

Kanaya opened her mouth, but the sound of a phone going off distracted her. “One moment,” She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. “I should probably take this, I’ll be right back.”

“Oh,” Jade frowned. “No, that’s okay I can just leave.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. I’ll pester you later?”

Kanaya smiled and nodded.

“Okay, go answer your phone, I’ll be on my way.”

“It stopped ringing while we were talking, I’ll have to call him back now. Goodbye Jade.”

Jade stood and stepped away from the table, glancing back over her shoulder briefly to see Kanaya holding her phone to her ear.

She smiled, Jade Harley has a date!

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty fun to do! I haven’t written anything in a while (I used to have some fics up but I deleted them).  
> Hopefully this is okay!
> 
> This is mostly just a really self indulgent Jade fic I wanted to write - idk how long it will be yet but probably pretty long.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr!! @treasonousToaster


End file.
